


Ever Wonder

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three stages in a relationship, three drabbles, you choose who's speaking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ever Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Three stages in a relationship, three drabbles, you choose who's speaking.

 

2000

“Ever wonder why Pete hired you?”

“No. …Do you?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why wouldn’t he, you git?”

“Why _would_ he?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“…Forget it.”

“There are _many_ reasons why Pete hired you. Shall I tell you…five?”

“No.”

“Five: because he knew you’d get along with everyone, virtually instantly.”

“Shut up—“

“Four: because of your height. Three: because of the way you talk.”

“That’s such bollocks—“

“Two: because of the way you look. And the number one reason: because you’re a fucking good actor. Pillock.”

“…D’you mean that?”

“That you’re a pillock?”

“Wanker.”

“Yes, I mean it. Every word.”

 

 

 

2001

“Ever wonder what you did to deserve all this?”

“Sometimes… You?”

“All the time.”

“What do you come up with?”

“Not much.”

“Yeah. ‘Cos really—this trilogy?”

“This cast?”

“This crew?”

“…You.”

“Jesus. When you say things like that—but…yeah. Yeah, you too.”

“Maybe I gave someone the best shag of their life.”

“What?”

“In a past life. Maybe that’s what I did to deserve this.”

“A shag.”

“Maybe not.”

“Couldn’t be. That was _this_ life.”

“What?”

“Best shag of their life. That was me.”

“Oh. Oh, I see. Yeah, so it was.”

“Gobshite.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

2002

“Ever wonder what’s next?”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“Yeah. Every day.”

“For us?”

“Well…mostly work. This film, that play, this TV serial. What’ll be offered, and what’ll I choose?”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Do _you_ ever wonder what’s next for us?”

“…Sometimes.”

“And?”

“…And what?”

“Quit it. What do you think is next for us?”

“I don’t know. This is…not easy.”

“Believe me, I know. What do you _want_ to be next for us?”

“I want to live with you. But—“

“I do, too.”

“…Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh. So…oh. Are we going to, then?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”


End file.
